RED RISING
by makacatori
Summary: Red Rising, a legendry Black OPS ANBU captain, who chose to have his memories and blood limits sealed to regain his childhood. But betrayal destroyed him and Red Rising was reborn. Possible YAOI SasuNaru? ItachiNaru? HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**RED RISING**-makacatori

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

**WARNING**: Violence, gore, cussing, Super powerful Naruto, possible YAOI, Sakura bashing, mentions of suicide, abuse and rape. Maybe a sex scene. **RATE M** for a reason.

Summary: Red Rising, a legendry Black OPS ANBU captain chose innocence and ignorance in place of fame and fortunate. His memories and blood limits were sealed and he regained his childhood, but when betrayal destroyed him, Red Rising was reborn.

**A/N**: Sorry this prologue is short, but I'm adding the 1st chapter either later today or tomorrow. And what I wrote now is necessary for the story.

**Prologue:**

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

**CRUELTY, BLOODLUST, POWER HUNGRY **

**HOPE, FEAR, LOVE, PAIN… BETRAYAL**

"Please Baa-chan, please Tsunade-sama… I just want to die…. I've never hurt this much before."

"Naruto?"

"Please Tsunade-sama… just let me die."

"Naruto… I'm sorry, I refuse! But there is something I can do to make the pain go away, but you will never be the same."

"Anything… Please anything!"

"Naruto… I'm going to take off the seal you requested when you were eight. It will hurt."

"Anything Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Come here Naruto." Tsunade said, he knelt before her. Tsunade bit her thumb, did a series of hand seals painted a bloody sword on his forehead with her blood.

Naruto screamed and his sky blue eyes turned into two teal pools as the blood sword became a black tattoo. He slumped to the ground… slowly his teal eyes opened and he gazed up at Tsunade with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Welcome back RED RISING." Tsunade said hoarsely pain in her voice.

_She had finally awakened the legendry BLACK OPS ANBU captain, Kazama Naruto. The legendry assassin, who was only seven when he gained his title. A ruthless killer that chose to vanish to be a child once again, Uzumaki Naruto. His memories and blood limits sealed at his request. But now betrayal had spur the end of his innocence and he was awakened again. A monster created to save the world._

"It's good to back, Hokage-sama." Naruto said a cold intelligent in his eyes that made her shiver.

**1 ½ years later**

"Itachi you're innocent?" Sasuke asked spitting blood before collapsing shocked from Orochimaru's betrayal and confession. Blood pooling around the wound in his side, centimeters below his lung.

"Yes, little brother I am. Your master Orochimaru, is our clan murderer."

"Bastard… I should've listened to Naruto… He'll definitely beat me up… when I get back." Sasuke chuckled before fainting.

"That is if he's still Uzumaki Naruto…"

**5 days later**

"What do you mean you haven't been in contact with him for a year and a half?" Sasuke screeched.

"Tsunade wouldn't say anything… but it doesn't really matter. He was always such a looser! Naruto was weak and pathetic. I hope he's dead. Now it's just you and me Sasuke-Kun--"

**RECAP:**

The day after Naruto was released from the hospital after his fight with Sasuke in the Valley, Naruto returns to his abandoned position as BLACK OPS ANBU leader, leaving behind those he once mistakenly called friends without a clue to his where about.

1-½ years later his brother Itachi, who killed the real clan murderer Orochimaru, returns Sasuke to Konoha.

Okay really short… don't hurt me! TK runs for the hills with angry fan fiction readers after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**RED RISING**-makacatori

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

**WARNING**: Violence, gore, cussing, Super powerful Naruto, **YAOI**, Sakura bashing, mentions of suicide, abuse and rape. Maybe a sex scene. **RATE M** for a reason. **Not a crossover the other country is of my own invention.**

Summary: Red Rising, a legendry Black OPS ANBU captain chose innocence and ignorance in place of fame and fortunate. His memories and blood limits were sealed and he regained his childhood, but when betrayal destroyed him, Red Rising was reborn.

**A/N: **To flamers

a) I warned you about a super powerful Naruto so don't come complaining to me about how unreasonable it is

b) A question: Do you get off making people feel bad? If so I suggest you see a psychologist, you have disturbing behaviors.

**A/N: **To people who actually appreciate (and criticize appropriately) Author's stories, I apologies for the statement above. I recently got a review that suggested sexual acts with my family, while on beat with a Christmas tune. It was absolutely disgusting and perverted. Make you wonder what the creep did with his/her family.

Anyway on to the story. **PS-** I need some suggestions on how Itachi and Naruto get together. I will keep that open until the third chapter. If no one gives me any by then I will have to make it a Sasuke X Naruto pairing

**Chapter One**-

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat and then sighed. He was irritated at his brother. He knew his brother kept secrets from him, but usually they didn't involve people he knew. Itachi had accidentally let it slip that he knew where Naruto was.

It had been 1½ years since both Sasuke and Itachi returned and were reinstated as ninja. Sasuke had quickly made it to Jurnin and was working hard to be accepted into the ANBU. Itachi had returned to his old position as 2nd in command of The Black OPS ANBU.

Sasuke was jealous that his brother was an acquaintance of Red Rising. Red Rising the Shinobi who challenged the power of the Kages and commanded the highest respect of all the world. In fact he was the 1st in every enemy country's bingo book. Red Rising was a mystery, every one of his enemies was killed he never left a survivor. Red Rising was an unstoppable force. People cowered in fear of his name and Konoha was grateful that he was their protector. And Itachi was his second in command. To give a logical reason to this yearning Sasuke possessed was because, while he had forgone his vengeful and disrespectful ways, his unyielding thirst for power and knowledge remained. Red Rising was the one teacher he would hold in the highest respect and with an incorruptible loyalty and love.

Sasuke was jealous, but now he was furious at Itachi. Itachi knew where Naruto was and had refused to tell him, giving him some shit about 'classified information'. No Sasuke was beyond furious! Naruto was like a brother to him and when he learned that Naruto had disappeared he had gone into a rage.

He remembered with an acute sense of satisfaction breaking Sakura. He broke her will. That bitch had the audacity to call the dobe, weak and pathetic. Naruto was anything but. He had a strong will, a kind heart, powerful devotion and persistence and an incredible inner strength. Sasuke was furious that Naruto had once held a crush on this pathetic bitch, whose mind revolved around her own fantasies. He would NEVER love her. He was truth be told gay. At the moment however, he could never find someone he felt he could love.

Sasuke sighed again as he prepared his pack. The Hokage-sama, Baa-Chan as he had taken to call her in memory of Naruto, had commissioned them to become guards in a foreign country for over a year. They were to be accompanied by four ANBU. One being Hyuga Neji, the other three remained unknown. Sasuke shouldered his pack over his Jounin uniform, though his uniform would hold very little status in the country they were traveling to being that they were unfamiliar with ninjas and instead their martial power relied on sorcerers/sorceresses, a hierarchy under an Emperor and a vast army.

Now one might conclude that this country struggled in the dark ages, but this was far from the truth. Askare (**A/N**: name of the foreign country… I decided it in a spur of the moment) was the very epitome of modern technology. While magic held a major role, these 'magic wielders' doubled as highly educated inventors and scientists. These magic wielder were conditioned to be providers over power hungry tyrants. Of course there were one or two Sorcerers/sorceresses that became monstrosities. And this was the reason that our lively group of ninjas was preparing to take a role in the turbulent political and magic wielder's world. Seven of these corrupted Sorcerers/Sorceresses had become a threat to their government. Threatening the emperor in waiting, Shawn McCain, prodigal magic wielder, scientist, inventor, healer and genius.

Shawn was the perfect example of a saint. He was cherished throughout the land and now his very existence was threatened forcing the emperor to take drastic action to ensure the safety of his heir. And ninjas being that they were immune to magic had the advantage. Of course there was chaos in the court being that these loyal magic wielders felt threatened by the bane of their existence. The number one enemy of all magic wielders. The one thing that could kill them besides old age and themselves… ninjas.

However, we are getting ahead of ourselves for at the moment Sasuke is heading towards the assigned meeting place. Sasuke felt another presence approaching him. Glancing up at the trees Sasuke made out the dark outline of his brother. Itachi jumped to the ground in front of Sasuke and smiled. He removed his black facemask. "So Death Eater, have you come to bid me farewell?" Asked Sasuke using his brother's codename and then smiling at his older brother. Itachi smiled a nervous smile. "What's the matter Itachi?" Asked Sasuke now serious.

"Well, I was asked to come and speak with you. First off, Red Rising, Bloody Reaper and I will be accompanying this group along with the Kazekage-in-waiting and his siblings."

Sasuke blinked owlishly and then with bubbling excitement "I get to meet Red Rising?" Realizing that he probably sounded dumb he cleared his throat and repeated in more serious manner "I get to meet Red Rising?"

"Yes… but he asked me to clear some things up with you…"

"Huh?"

"First I'm suppose to inform you of his history," Itachi cleared his throat, "At age four Red Rising showed high potential in the ninja arts. After much debate he was enrolled under disguise in the academy, at age five he graduated and became a Genin. Immediately the ANBU sought him out and he was trained under them. At age six he began his first solo missions in which he ultimately became renowned. At age eight after a traumatic break down he struck a deal the council to have his memories and blood limits sealed, until further notice. Only three years ago due to a traumatizing chain of events he tried to take his life. The Hokage, in order to save him from himself, unsealed his memories and blood limits. He then returned t his Red Rising persona as a ruthless killer."

"And this is important for me to know because?"

"You were the reason he became Red Rising again, you're the reason he tried to take his own life. He used to be known as Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said solemnly. Sasuke was left in a stunned silence processing all this information.

Then in his shock he whispered "Naruto?"

"He wanted me to tell you this, so there wouldn't be any complications further on." Itachi gulped and then he continued, "Sasuke, I must warn you… he's nothing like his old self. Not in the least. Red Rising is a monster, but he's a loyal monster. He's distant to everyone, but Bloody Reaper and I… Sasuke when you hurt him. Naruto died."

"No… no… this can't be true. Naruto wasn't suppose to change, he…" Sasuke gripped his head and then took off running towards the meeting place hoping to encounter Naruto.

"Well, there goes Naruto's idea. Stupid brother."

**Naruto Kazama**

I am sinner and saint

Innocent one day, jaded the next

I am the definition of contradiction

The epitome of slave

Ruled by others, I play the game

I am justified killer, I'm loyal soldier

I strive for power and recognition

I am a creature of night

I laugh at innocence

I only fear, fear itself

I am the keeper of death

I carve fields of grave stones

I kiss the sinners goodbye

Crimson blood stains my soul

I am RED RISING, monster of lore

Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Kazama were two very different people not to be thought of a one. Kazama was not Uzumaki's mask and Uzumaki was not Kazama's mask. They were two very different identities, polar opposites at one point, but with Sasuke's betrayal the innocent and naïve Uzumaki was destroyed the balance thrown askew. Kazama compensated giving the once cold bastard empathy and a desperate need for acceptance and love. However there qualities only strengthened his will without any repercussions. He would remain Red Rising the loyal monster.

Naruto had gone through an eerie metamorphosis, gone was his childish nature, brash behavior and need for acknowledgement. Kazama was a deadly impassive monster to his enemies and an inspiring, yet intimidating, legend to his comrades and friends. Sasuke, while associated with Uzumaki had inadvertently scarred Kazama. Kazama did NOT trust. Not even those he loved.

In appearance, Naruto had undergone an unnatural change. He wore his thick, curly golden hair to his shoulders. Naruto had bronze skin, and exotically tilted turquoise eyes. His face had become lean and cat-like. His whiskers had lightened. Bold cheekbones and seductive cherry lips adorned his visage. He stood 5'9" with a thin delicate build. To put it simply, he was beautiful. Effeminate, yet undoubtedly male.

**AT THE MEETING PLACE**

Naruto wearing his red face mask and his hair under his customary black bandana stood quietly outlining the mission the mission with Blood Reaper, waiting for Death Eater and the last member of the group to come. Bloody Reaper wore his white face mask and his hair down.

Ino and Sakura drooled over their perfectly sculpted bodies. Gaara, the Kazekage-in-waiting stared uneasily at Red Rising, his hand over his belly as if to soothe the nervous demon within him. Meanwhile, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Temara chatted happily with each other, while Kakashi stood over them. They hadn't seen each other in nearly three years, since Sasuke's defection.

"So how's Naruto doing?" Asked Temara off handily, the Konoha ninja stiffened and Gaara turned to look at them curiously. There was a long silence.

Shikamaru found it his place to end it "We haven't heard from him for almost three years after Sasuke's defection. We do know he tried to kill himself and ended up in the hospital, but after that we lost all track of him."

"Fucking Sasuke!" Kiba cursed in a habitual way.

"Hey, don't call Sasuke-Kun that." Sakura began her tirade as the others just tuned her out in annoyance.

"Does Sasuke know that Naruto tried to kill himself?" Temara asked. _She wanted to know how that bastard Uchiha had reacted to this news._

Gaara growled. _Naruto had changed his life, gave him hope and was Gaara's first friend. He hadn't heard from Naruto for three years and this was why. Bastard didn't quiet cover what Gaara wanted to name Sasuke…_

"No… his brother Itachi requested that no one mention it to him. But I figure Itachi will tell him eventually."

**Itachi Uchiha**

Wrongly accused monster

I navigate the day as humble servant

At night I reign supreme my wrath unleashed

I am suppressor and suppressed

I am child and man

Forced into two roles

I live in the past

I am the vulture feeding on pain

I am DEATH EATER

This is my fate

**ITACHI'S pov**

I followed my little brother closely as he burst into the clearing. Impulsive as always. It was actually quite funny to see the shock and dismay on his peers' faces as the saw him hysterical, panting and filthy. Sasuke's eyes locked on my superior, Red Rising, Naruto Kazama. He took a haggard breath "Naruto?" Sasuke pleaded, "Naruto… please?"

"Naruto?" Asked Kiba confused.

Red Rising turned to me and cocked his head. "Didn't work did it?"

"No, Red Rising-sama." I answered bored. "You should've just given a grand entrance or something like I suggested."

Naruto-sama sighed "Last time I followed your advice I ended being chased around the village by angry farmers with pitch forks. Not fun." I couldn't help, but snicker when I remembered the particular scene. Evidently neither could Bloody Reaper, Iruka Umino, because suddenly he slipped to the ground laughing.

Everyone's eyes were riveted on the red mask that hid Naruto's face. Naruto sighed as he noticed Sasuke staring angrily at his brother.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am not Naruto Uzumaki, I am Naruto Kazama. Uzumaki died the day you plunged the Chidori through his chest." Everyone froze at these words. No one knew much about the battle in Valley of the End.

"What do-" Was all they managed before Naruto continued.

"There is a distinct difference between us. Uzumaki was weak, controlled by his emotions and fears. Uzumaki died because you betrayed him. Uzumaki was the childhood I got after I had my memories and blood limits sealed. I had Itachi report to you so there would be no misconception. I am not the Naruto you know."

Naruto turned to his entire audience. "While Uzumaki had relationships with you, I only share his memories in a sort of detached state. So I have no emotions for any of you. Naruto Uzumaki is irrevocably destroyed. His very identity shattered. You will now be dealing with Naruto Kazama or Red Rising."

Bloody Reaper, stood up and removed his mask revealing THEIR academy teacher, Iruka Umino. Everyone was aghast. "Do not mistake us for what you have seen in the past. I forced the council to reassign me to be Kazama's, or Naruto Uzumaki's teacher after his decision. I felt I was indebted to him after so many times he saved my life. Don't mistake me for mere academy teacher. Like Death Eater and Red Rising, we were conditioned to be ruthless killers. Know us, fear us, and respect us. What we have done has been always in Konoha's name. We are elite murderers. Betray us and meet your death."

"A bit dramatic Iruka." Red Rising said amusedly removing his mask and baring his awe-striking beauty. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Gaara and Neji gapped at him.

"Well at least I'm not pretty boy." Chuckled Iruka. A sour look crossed Naruto's face before he put his red facemask back on. I just smiled.

**Iruka Umino**

Born of sin, orphaned by hate

Nurturer by day

Killer by night

I'm the giver and taker of life

I shut the crypt's door

I smile at the child

I torture the victim

And I wave goodbye

Heir to life's essence

I rule over crimson liquid

I am BLOODY REAPER

Lover and Killer

**The End for now**

The Next chapter begins the mission, no more bizarre explanations I PROMISE.

Hope you liked it.

-TK


End file.
